Modem brake systems, and particularly anti-lock brake systems, are highly sophisticated electro-mechanical control devices employed in motor vehicles. There is a need for engineers and technicians developing brake systems to understand all of the potential fault modes of the systems and the resultant effect on vehicle handling. Even engineers and technicians with a solid conceptual understanding of brake systems do not necessarily have an intuitive understanding of the effect experienced by a vehicle operator when one or more of the elements in the system does not function as expected.
It is desired to provide a device allowing the simulation of various fault conditions of brake systems, including anti-lock brake systems. Such faults include: a partially ineffective front brake, a totally inoperative front brake, a partially ineffective rear brake, a totally inoperative rear brake, both front brakes being partially effective, both front brakes being totally inoperative, both rear brakes being partially effective, both rear brakes being totally inoperative, reduced vacuum assisted booster, no vacuum assisted booster, anti-lock brake feature not functional, master cylinder primary circuit failure, master cylinder secondary circuit failure, and improper system bleed.